Ice eyes
by demelza12
Summary: So.. something weird happend. I hit a guy with a toilet brush. At least.. I think it was a guy. It was definitely a toilet brush. And now I'm doing things that I was never able to, and seeing things that I never saw before. Other than that I think I'm still me. At least I hope so.. I'm still weird, that's for sure. (Very OOC.)
1. The toilet brush of doom

_First of all: this is my first shot at writing an actually story and English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if it's crappy. Second: I really had fun writing this so I hope you like it:) Um.. I think that's it._

* * *

So I work as a cleaning lady, as you will. I know that sounds lame but it's actually quite awesome. About half an hour after everyone leaves this big office building, I go in. When I started they said: "You have 12 hours, do whatever you want, we don't care as long as the whole building is clean by the time the 12 hours are over.". Now I don't know if you ever have been in a big building all by yourself but it feels.. peaceful. So every friday I put in my music and dance my ass of while I clean. And since music makes me work faster, I usually get to read for 1,5 hour before my time is up. Building clean, I get my money, everybody happy. (Oh and I study but I will explain that later.)

So one friday I was cleaning the toilet. (Oh stop freaking out, just take the brush and spray the seat. No touching involved.) I was listening to this awesome song, and maybe I was singing.. I looked at the toilet brush and for a fraction of a second I wanted to use it as a microphone. Decided against it. And that's when something.. strange happened. Someone grabbed me from behind. And not in a sexy way but in a "I will hurt you"-way. First reflex: push the toilet brush in his face. Well.. that worked. I heard a gagging sound and then I turned around. I looked at this.. well.. cute guy. You know the type, dark hair, a starting beard and these very light blue eyes.

I always said that very light blue eyes, let's call it "ice eyes", are an unfair advantage from mother nature. Reason? No matter how weird the guy looks, give him ice eyes and suddenly he's hot. Unfair.

Anyway.. so the guy with the ice eyes was going in for the attack. Apparently he didn't like the toilet brush, who knew? Ice eyes is actually quite a good description because they looked cold and lifeless. And before I could think I jumped. Like.. karate kid style. No not karate kid, that was humanly possible. I jumped like in one of the movies where you think the main character is awesome but totally CGI. Well.. I did that. Then I turned around and kicked him in the nuts. He fell down and I threw my weight in the final kick which landed on his adams apple. I heard a crack and he stopped moving. And before I could start to hyperventilate or, well, think.. his eyes changed color. Like those beautiful, cold eyes turned plain green. The kind of green that my eyes were. Actually, they looked exactly like my eyes. I went in to close them, because they were just freaking me out. And when I touched him, he disappeared. Like.. Poof. And I fell down. Face down on the floor, and started screaming.

I searched everywhere for that body and pinched myself a dozen times to make sure I was awake. The only proof I had was the toilet brush on the floor and well.. that's not great proof. Now I always believed in the supernatural. Which sounds lame, I know. But I just figured all the myths and stories had to have some truth in them you know? So I always read books and thought that if something supernatural would happen to me, I would not go in denial. I would just be like "Awesome...". But no. Denial seemed like the best option right then. I must have been hallucinating. Maybe I fell asleep while cleaning the toilet. Which explains the brush, and myself, on the floor. But those eyes changing color.. couldn't shake that image.


	2. Earphones on steroids

_What I said in my first "author thingy" is still the same: first time writing, English isn't my first language, sorry is it's crappy._

_What I also want to say is: Oh. My. God. I have a review. I even have followers. I don't know if this just always happends but it made me jump and be a giddy, and I am not a giddy person._

* * *

Well, I said I would tell you about my study later. But it is a bit complicated. I don't know what I want to do or be. There are a lot of people that have known what they want to be "when they grow up" since they are little. I am not one of those people. I always switch. Nothing seems to be me. So I choose history because I had a history teacher who said: "I have lived hundreds of years because every battle, every major event, I have been there.". And I liked that, and his lessons were fun, so I choose history. Not a great choice. College history? Boring as fuck. But I have no other option, so I keep on studying. And just because I don't love it doesn't mean I don't work for my degree. I work my butt of. And I do well. Not great, but average. And I'm fine with average. I think average is underrated.

So after a quiet weekend filled with episodes of freaking out because of ice eyes-dude, I went to school. Pretty sure my make-up covered up the bags under my eyes that were there thanks to lack of sleep. With books in one hand and a hot tea in the other I went to find my seat. No coffee, I hate coffee. The only thing I like is the warmth. Sometimes I offer the help someone carry their coffee just to warm my hands. I had no friends yet in this class. I knew people, but the year just started and everyone I knew was gone. My social life was on facebook and whatsapp and at this point I was fine with that. Didn't want to talk to someone about my weird weekend anyway.

I tuned out and started doodling in my notebook as soon as the teacher started talking about napoleon. Honestly.. I read this stuff already and was not in the mood to listen. When the bell ringed I went to put my notebook in my bag and looked at his face. Staring up at me from my notebook. I sketched his face, perfectly. And I can't do that. The only thing I can draw is a stick man and even those are not good. One leg longer than the other, stuff like that. But this was perfect. This was ready for a frame. So I took the page, ripped it to pieces, crumbled it for good measure and threw it in the garbage can when I walked to my next class. I was shaking the rest of the day.

Two days without an incident but I can't say I was starting to forget it. No way. Every time I closed my eyes I would see those ice eyes. Every time I slept, I dreamt about it. One day I was walking through the hallway with my music in. Actually, I always walk everywhere with my music booming in my ears. Life is just so much more fun when it has a soundtrack you know? Anyway, I dropped my bag and before it hit the ground someone caught it. I took the bag and when I looked up to the person who caught it, I froze. I was looking into two blue eyes. I quickly recovered myself because these weren't the same eyes. They were darker en less cold. But the guy noticed and he gave me this "look". It was an annoying look with one eyebrow too far up. I told him thanks and kept one walking.

A week after the "incident" I woke up, ready to go to school. I only had one class, after that I would go study and then go back home and sleep because tonight I had to work again. I wasn't particularly looking forward to it. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had to blink a few times but I was really sure something in my face had changed. It were my eyes. They were lighter. Just a bit, but lighter. I pressed my nose to the mirror and looked as close as I could. There were little specks of light blue mixed in with the green. I rubbed my eyes and looked again, still there. Crap. I felt like I needed a tea mixed with something stronger but I still had school. I went to get ready, all the while trying very, very hard not to keep running to the mirror. "This is just a morning thing my eyes always do, I just never noticed before. Stop being hysterical." I really tried to tell myself that, but I just wasn't listening.

After the class, which I didn't pay attention to what so ever, I went to the library. I saw that guy again. The one who caught my bag. He looked at me, frowned and suddenly turned around and walked the other way. Seriously? I said "thank you", I wasn't that rude. No need to change your direction when you see me.

When I put in my earphones I almost had a heart attack. SO loud. I always use this setting, why did my earphones decided to work at the top of their ability right then and there? With the volume on low I went to my corner in the library. I don't sit at the tables. The chairs are uncomfortable and people just keep staring at you when you're drumming with your pencil. Honestly, some songs need drumming. So I have this corner with old books nobody ever visits and it's human free and smells amazing (old book smell.. hm...).

I just read one chapter when someone pulled out one of my earplugs. I don't know if that ever happened to you but it's annoying as hell. There was a girl sitting next to me. Black, chin length hair, black eye liner and big blue eyes. Not the ice kind but it still made me swallow. "I need to talk to you.", she whispered. I didn't know this girl, she just came into my quiet corner and I was not in the mood. Still I told her: "I'm listening." She gave me this look that seemed like she was daring me. Then she whispered a bit louder: "I want to talk to you about the ice eyed guy you killed a week ago".


	3. Blue eyed intervention (part 1)

Every muscle in my body tensed. When I looked at her she had this little smirk. "I don't know what you're talking about." I told her. "Oh shut up, denial is so not your style. Let's get out of here." I looked in those blue eyes and told her that I wasn't going anywhere with her. Then she grabbed my hand. And suddenly I was relaxed. She got up, I followed in a daze and while still holding my hand we walked through the hallway into a empty class room. "What's your name by the way?" she asked me. "Clary." I smiled at her. When she let go of my hand it was like I woke from a daydream. Then I pushed her. "What the hell did you do to me?!" "Oh relax, I will explain in a minute." When I wanted to push her again three guys walked in. They all had blue eyes and one of them was the bag grabber.

"This is Clary." the girl said to the three guys. They were standing in front of the door so there was no escape. I was thinking about jumping out of a window but I would never make it that far. So I sat down. Might as well be comfortable. "Well..", I told her, "Go ahead.". One guy raised his eyebrows. He had reddish, brown hair with short tiny curls and looked like a nice guy, if he wasn't holding me hostage here . There was one guy with a shaved head so I can't tell you what color his hair was but he looked like he didn't shave for a couple of days and like he would beat the crap out of someone who bumped into him. And there was the bag grabber. Clean shaved, very handsome and looked like he knew it.

"So..", the red head started, "How are you feeling?" Is this guy for real? They are holding me hostage, 4 to 1, and he's going dr. Phil on my ass? "If I say I'm good, will you let me go?" I ask him. The one with the shaved head answered a blunt "No." "And please stop the sympathy talk Paul, creeps me out.", the girl said to the redhead who apparently was named Paul. "So is anyone going to explain to me why I'm here instead of in my comfort corner?" I asked. "Comfort corner?" the bag grabber asked. The girl shook her head with a little smile and stepped forward. I guess she was going to take the role as spokeswoman. "Well..'', she said, "My name is July." "Hello July!" I said like we were on an AA-meeting. Unfortunately nobody got the joke. "And you are more than human, so are we. There are evil beings that we need to fight and you get special powers with the job. I think that covers it." she nodded like she was very pleased with herself. Really? That's her explanation? That sounded like every fantasy book I've ever read.

Let's start at the beginning. "How do you know what I did? If I really did it?" I asked them. "Because of the blue in your eyes. I'm John by the way." the bag grabber said. "Well, John, I have no blue in my eyes." I told him. Honestly, he wasn't within 4 foot in me. No way he could have seen it. "Oh yes there is, I can see it. There is a little speck in your left eye right under your pupil, it's a bit bigger than the other specks. Check it if you don't believe me." July was already holding this little mirror to my face. I didn't really want to look because I was enjoying my denial but I am curious by nature so I looked. And crap, he was right. I decided not to tell him that, wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"What powers?" I asked. I always wanted to have powers, to be more than what I am. I have always been average with a sense of humor people usually don't get. Books and music are my best friends. I would always daydream about my life being a bit more. So I was quite excited about possible powers. And yes, I kinda started to believe them. I knew I wasn't crazy, I just didn't know what happened. To be able to ask questions was a relieve, even if it was in a hostage situation. "I think you experienced the fighting part right?" Paul asked. "Oh you mean the being able to kill a creep in three humanly impossible moves-part? Yeah, that happened." "Well that happens when one of the ice eyed comes close to you. You can't really control it. Your body knows what to do." "Ice eyed?" I laughed. "Yeah the not really human guy you killed, why are you laughing?" "Oh nothing.. I just think it's very original. Go on." Honestly? Ice eyed? I could have thought of that. Not some greek, latin, unknown name? Ice eyed? Alright.

"Well, your first kill kind off sets of all that stuff. You are not one of us until you made your first kill. It can happen at any age, I think the youngest was like, 12. The oldest in his mid forties. When one never encounters an ice eyed, he or she will never be awakened. Your eyes, and other stuff, will kick in about a week after your first kill. That's how we knew you killed your first one a week ago. Another power is that you can sense when someone is one of us. You can also sense the ice eyed. Can't really explain it, you'll know when it kicks in. And then there are the senses. Everyone gets another sense greatly enhanced. Like John, he has sight. That's why he could see the blue pecks in your eyes when other people can't. July has touch, she can stimulate a certain emotion by touching you. I have smell and Luke has taste. Since faith always brings all the senses together in a group, you probably have hearing." he all explained this in a very calm manner. Luke, the guy with the shaved head and grumpy attitude, was looking impatient. He has taste. That sucks. I think that's the lousiest sense you can get. In the middle of a fight: Wait dude.. I want to lick you. Yeah, no wonder he's grumpy.

"So," I said "I can fight when one of those creeps is close but I won't have any control of my body. I can sense you guys and the creeps. I have improved hearing. That's it right?" They all nodded. "So, what are you guys? Like, how do they call you?" They all looked at each other and two of them shrugged. "I'm sure the ice eyed have all sorts of names for us but we usually just say "one of us." July said. How lame. They need a name. If this is something that continues.. I will think of a name.


	4. Blue eyed intervention (part 2)

"Alright so these creeps are only recognizable by our creep satellite and their eyes right?" Again nodding. "So why not track all of them and kill them?" Luke, still the grumpy one, looked a bit annoyed by that question. "First of all, you can't exactly asked the whole world population to stand in a line while we stare them in their eyes. And second, colored contact lenses." he said this in a very slow voice like talking to a child. I didn't like it. I didn't like him. Cheer up grumpy. But he did have a point. Two of them actually. Contact lenses, who would have thought something so human would help something evil. Evil..

"So.. why are they evil?" I asked them. "Well first of all, half of the unsolved crimes are done by them. Second, they are spirit sucking creeps, as you say so well." John smiled at that last bit. "Spirit sucking.. sorry what?" "They live of the humans spirit. Their essence, their souls, aura's. Different names, same things. You get it. Sometimes they take a lot at one time. Those humans sometimes die, sometimes they go mad, sometimes they end up in the hospital in a coma, depends on the human. But that's just when they get greedy. They don't need that much. They get enough by just living among humans. They absorb it. And by taking little by little, they make the humans evil. Violence and greed and all those things are inside humans but they also have the best restrain. But by sucking away their spirit, humans become more evil. Look around you. Killing, war, the humans are changing. The ice eyed really worked hard this last century. That's why they need to be stopped. We're losing this battle. But more ice eyed means more of us being awakened. So our numbers are getting better too. It's a very evenly matched battle."

"Why did his eyes change color? Why are mine?" We had been in the classroom for over an hour now, but I still had questions. If I was going to do this, I wanted to know everything. The problem is I kinda already decided I was going to do it, and I'm not sure if that is wise. It felt like in a movie where you see this girl walk into an empty room and you go "DON'T GO IN THERE!", but she's oblivious and walks in anyway and dies. I should probably walk away or call them crazy, but it felt right. I never knew what I was going to be, I never knew what I wanted. It always felt like I was waiting for something to happen. And now it did. Maybe it was just who, or what, I was that decided for me. Maybe it was the fantasy lover in me who craved this new adventure. I don't know but I knew in that moment I wasn't going to be a history expert when I "grew up".

"It's kind of like a victory stamp. The eyes. When they get send back to the underworld they.." "Wait," I interrupted Paul, who was now taking his turn to talk. "There is an underworld?" "Of course there is." Grumpy said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He sat down 10 minutes ago, basically ignoring the rest of us. When he sighed, again, I almost told him to go lick things but I decided that wasn't a great idea. "Yes," Paul said, ignoring grumpy. "That's where they live, when they achieve something big they get send to the human world as a reward. To be able to live here, they have to suck the human spirit. You know that part. Well, when you kill them they are send back to that place. They can return to the human world but usually they don't. Being killed by one of us is something to be ashamed of there. And down there, their eyes will show who their killer was. Your victory stamp. But with your every kill, you will absorb a bit of them. It will make you stronger but it will also change your eyes. They will get lighter, and more blue, with every kill. Which is why we all have blue eyes. They will never be as blue as the ice eyed though. And every one you kill will have your original color, in your case green." I didn't like this. My eyes aren't beautiful, especially not in comparison to those blue ones. But they are my eyes and I would like to keep them. And me not being able to keep them is bad enough but the ice eyed, they get them? That's just seems cruel.

"I think.. my head is full." I have heard so much today. So much to process. I felt excited but I didn't know how I felt about feeling excited. I didn't know what my next step was going to be and I just wanted to go home. I'm pretty sure grumpy, and yes I am sticking to that name, fell asleep. July was looking in a mirror, for the third time, to check her eyeliner. Paul and John were pretty much the only one paying attention, even though I caught John checking twice in the windows if his hair was still ok. They were still standing by the door but not In a "you can't go out" kinda way, but in a "we're tired and this is the closest to home we can get"-way.

"Can I go home?" I asked to nobody in particular. "Good idea, give me your phone so I can give you our numbers." July said. While she was putting in the numbers I checked my watch. Crap. I had to be at work in an hour. Well, going on no sleep tonight. Honestly, if I was fast I probably could sleep before my hours were up. Paul said they would give me the weekend to process everything and we would talk monday at school. When I asked where we would meet they answered that they would find me. Yeah, not creepy at all guys. July touched my hand when we said goodbye and I suddenly felt like everything was going to be alright. I realized what it was and didn't like it. No sense-magic on fellow, um.. one of us? That should be a rule. Also, I can't believe they don't have a name. Paul patted my back and John gave me this smile that I'm sure a lot of 14 year olds would faint for. Grumpy just didn't say anything. Fine with me. I decided that if I also got his number, I would get grumpy's picture in my phone by his name.


	5. Cooked brain

_A short in between chapter here. I'm still trying to switch my head off work-mode and into fantasize mode but like I said.. this is new for me. I am really enjoying this world though. Oh and thanks for the people who follow/favorite/review:)_

* * *

I went to "freshen up" before work. As far as you can describe washing your hands and checking your reflection in the mirror of a public bathroom as freshen up. I didn't tell you what I look like yet didn't I? Well right then, a bit crappy. My curly hair that comes to my shoulders was sticking out everywhere, but to be fair, it usually does. My own hair color is a boring salt and pepper so I dye it quite a bit. Sometimes brown, sometimes red, sometimes something else. A normal mouth with a good set of lips and my smile goes all over my face if I want it to. It's actually pretty handy when I need something or when people are being mean. Just smile this huge smile and suddenly they think you're sweet. My nose is a bit too small for my face. Apple cheeks and green eyes. And I almost always used make-up. Not a lot, but a bit of mascara goes a long way. There you go. I've never been discontent with my face. I like it, it's not a standard face. I like my weird nose. It's my body that I've always had a problem with. I am very curvaceous (and yes, that's a classy way of saying I'm chubby). I've lost about 4 stones in the last 2 years. Still chubby, but that's fine. I never wanted to be a model, I just wanted to be me.

When I went to grab my bike I looked at my phone and saw that July actually made a group whatsapp, title: ... Yeah. That's why they, or we, need a name. Even if it's just to have a title for the groups whatsapp. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and heard a clicking sound behind me. I turned around but there was nobody there. Then I saw someone unlocking their bike at the other end of the room, about 10 yards away from me. Wow. Is this the improved hearing kicking in? I'm not sure if I'm impressed or annoyed. Unlocking a bike? Really? Can't we do a creep filter on that?

When I touched the door I had to swallow a couple of times. This is where it all started. Why was he here? I wish I asked the group but then again, they probably wouldn't know either. What is it they said? Half of the unsolved crimes was because of the ice eyed? So that means they probably steel too. Which makes sense, they have to get their money somewhere. Not sure if they eat but the guy definitely was wearing clothes so they need to have money for that. I guess the odds of one being here again are pretty slim but I made sure to double check the lock when I went in. Didn't know if locks would stop them but still. I didn't knew an awful lot, despite all the questions I asked. I wondered if there would be a book "Being One of Us for dummies".

When I went to grab my earphones it suddenly hit me. The volume. The almost heart attack because the music was so loud. Improved hearing. Why didn't that hit me the minute they told me that? Alright so.. I guess I was going for medium volume now.

While I was cleaning I was, as always, dancing but also thinking about a name. They have blue eyes, or they will eventually. Are they human? They never said "us" when talking about humans. Am I one of them? Should I be saying "us" instead of "them"? No I will stay with "them" for a while. So.. the blue eyed isn't an option since I had to laugh when they said ice eyed. The blue ones? Maybe I shouldn't concentrate on the blue so much. The ice melters! Oh god how lame. The fire hunters. Well, they are not exactly hunting fire now are they? Ice hunters? Fire fighters? Yeah now if we only have a big red truck, we'll be ready to go.

Work went by without an incident, even though I was constantly on edge. Also, I was tired as hell so I was slow and didn't have any paid me-time. When I got home I went straight to bed. I was exhausted. I didn't wake up that night/day, not even to pee (and I always have to pee). In one dream I was in my bathroom, just awake. When I looked at the mirror my eyes were ice blue. Ice blue and cold. And I didn't even woke up after that. I just drifted into the next dream, and the next.


	6. Another blue eyed class

Saturday I did what I had to do. Groceries, cleaning, homework and I baked. I love baking but I don't do it too often. Baking for one isn't something people do. But I baked, brownies, because I had plans. Sunday I was going to have a bed day. I never did this but I figured, I deserved it. So the next day I only got out to grab something or to go to the bathroom. I had my brownies, I had two books, I had my movies and I had my very, very comfy pajama's.

Monday arrived and I was quite determined to find them before they would find me. The whole "don't worry, we'll find you" was too much bad spy movie for my taste. I wanted to prove them wrong. However, when I looked down one second the change the volume (again) and looked back up again. There they were. Now I am very easily startled so I almost had a heart attack, again. "How do you guys Do that?" I asked while putting my earphones away. "Your pathetic attempt to find us might have been more successful if you used your hearing." Grumpy said. Yes, still grumpy that is. The image in my phone would be a keeper. My hearing.. well.. I was using it but not to listen to my surroundings. As always, music was filling my ears. I should try that. Test my new hearing instead of closing it off. I nodded but he was already looking ahead in that grumpy way of his.

"So..." I said when we finally found an empty classroom. "What now? Do I go to some secret school to learn all the wicked ways of you guys? Or just a bootcamp? Should I study? Are there books about this? Myths?" I felt like that annoying person you always have in a class. The person that just can't stop asking questions and all you want to do is put a sock in his/her mouth to shut him/her up. But honestly, I had a right to know. Right? "There are always myths but no, no books. No secret school. No bootcamp. We will tell you what you need to know but you can't train something your body already knows." Paul said. Again with the "your body knows" stuff. That freaks me out. It's MY body. I should know my body. I should be able to control my body. And yes, I know that without my body "knowing" I probably would have been dead but that's not the point, damn it.

Also, no books? Well there should be one. I needed to take notes. But that would only make me look like that annoying person in class even more. I would write it down when I was alone again. Cause I was going to be alone again. I hoped. It kinda felt like I suddenly had to be friends with people I didn't know. And don't see me wrong. I like friends. The more the merrier. But I liked to choose my own friends, you know? And I was getting use to my solo life. I liked my solo life, my self-time. Did that make me selfish?

So they started explaining again. Taking turns, like the last time. Except for Grumpy. He only talked when he wanted to say something.. well.. grumpy. Or just made annoying noises. I started to see a pattern. I didn't like judging people without knowing them but that's how the world works. When you meet someone you get a first impression and you keep adjusting that until you have a good idea how a person is. And sometimes, that person does something stupid and completely unexpected and you didn't knew the person like you thought you did. Like my ex. Cheating bastard. Did he really think I would just forgive him and.. sorry, lost my train of thought.

So.. a pattern. Paul seemed like the guy who just wants everybody to get along and feel good. Quite nice, easy to like. He was constantly observing the group, kinda like a mother hen. I know that sounds very mean but I promise it isn't negative. John was, well he reminded me of Danny from grease. A good guy underneath but very conscious of how he looked to others. Also, he was quite good looking and he wasn't scared of using that. Sometimes he said something I didn't like but topped it off with one of those smiles you only see toothpaste commercials. And I felt like I couldn't complain because.. well.. toothpaste smile. July seemed like a girl who you didn't want against you. Her petite body, young looking face and make-up made her seem like this cute, bubbly girl. But when she talked she didn't beat around the bush. Very direct and not really scared of hurting someone's feelings, but that's the way I liked it. And then there was Grumpy. I mean Luke. Well.. he lived up to his name. I wondered if something terrible happened to him or he was just always a grumpy person. The kinda baby who never laughs, but instead just throws his pacifier at your face when you try keek a boo. I didn't know but as long as I didn't know any brooding secret about him, I decided he had no right to act like that. I don't like grumpy people. But then again, who does?

So.. that was my impression of them so far. And they explained a lot. Like how we are a lot stronger than the ice eyed in a one on one battle. That's why they usually team up. But because I wasn't awakened yet, "faith" made sure I only encountered one. I kinda liked how they talked about faith as some kind of mother that looked after us. I don't believe in God so I was really relieved they didn't use that one. I don't think I would have taken them serious. So I can easily defeat one, probably two. As soon as I have more ice eyed in front of me, it start to get tricky. I actually have to use my brain. What a relieve. I can DO something. "My body" only fights when I have a reasonably change. Another smart trick. Cause fighting when you don't have a change, only gets you into trouble. So they usually tried to run too something smaller when they can't jump on you in a group. "Just use common sense." July said. Well.. I didn't get into a lot of fights before so I decided to do some research on that. How to kick multiple asses when fighting solo.

They also told me I couldn't train my improved hearing. I would hear things better but same with usual hearing, you do filter. Maybe not in the beginning. But later on you kinda know what's important to hear. Like.. not hearing someone unlock their bike but do hearing a group of ice eyed walking toward you in an alley. That would be handy. They also pressed how important it was to hear. "So quit with the whole earphones thing if you want to live." Grumpy gracefully explained. Well.. fine. When I walked into an alley, I would lose the music. But when I was surrounded by others? No way. I needed my music, especially with all these changes. It was my comfort blanket.

We talked some more and I wanted to ask them about their story. I was obviously going to spend some time with them and all I had was my own impressions. But we were talking for quite some time now and I needed to go to class. I was in school after all. John asked me if I had plans tonight, followed by that smile. My first thought was that he was asking me out but then July elbowed him in the stomach. "Stop that!" she said, probably referring to the flirting way of his. "Talking at school isn't ideal and we want you to meet some people." Well I had plans. I wanted to watch the new episodes of the series I followed and I had a very important chapter to read and I wanted to make that new cake I saw on pinterest. Ok, fine. No plans. They told me the address and we parted ways.

My first instinct was to put in my earphones but when I grabbed them I felt someone staring. Grumpy. Fine. "Oh don't get your panties up in a bunch." I told him. "See, putting them back in my bag." First time I said something to Grumpy that I actually wanted to say. Didn't affect him one bit, but felt good either way.


End file.
